CELOSO TWEEK
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: ¿Quién imaginaria que Tweek seria mas celoso que Craig, Damien y Stan combinados? Descubran aquí! One-Shot solo un pequeño sketch que hice.


**HELLO INTERNET! (DANISNOTONFIRE AND AMAZINGPHILL REFERENCE? WHERE?)**

**Aquí otra hisotry!**

**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAAAAAA!**

**Investigue mucho y descubrí que Tweel Tweak puede ser mas temible y celoso que el mismito Craig Tucker y Damien Thorn!**

**Asi que básicamente de eso tratara este fic XD**

**Son solo varias y cortas escenas de Tweek siendo celoso.**

**Ya verán como es XD**

**SERA CREEK!**

**Con un poco de DIP Y STYLE XD**

**TODOS TIENEN 18 AÑOS!**

* * *

**STRIPES!**

Craig acariciaba la cabezita de su cobayo que estaba acostado en la panza del chulo azul. Tweek estaba haciendo tarea en el escritorio de Craig algo molesto. Tweek es celoso, mas celoso de lo que Craig imaginaba. Todos decían que Craig era el celoso, pero se equivocaban... Si, Craig puede llevar a gente al hospital por lo celos... Pero Tweek Tweak puede llevar a la gente a la muerte por los celos.

Lo malo, era que se trataba de Stripes, odiaba a ese animal como nunca a odiado. ¿¡Como se atreve a robarle la atención de SU Craig!? Lo malo es que no puede matar al cobayo, Craig terminaría con el solo con ponerle un dedo encima a su mascota.

Y si, Tweek pensaba que Craig quería mas a su cobayo que a el.

-C-Craig... Y-Ya ¡GAH! T-T-Termine la tarea

-Ok

Tweek tenia ganas de asesinar a Craig ahora mismo. ¿¡OK!? Sabia que Craig era de cortas palabra pero por Dios santo!

-Te amo

Dijo Craig haciendo que Tweek se sonrojara.

-Eres lo mejor que me ah pasado- Tweek se sonrojo aun mas si eso era posible- Me gusta acariciar esa melena dorada y revoltosa tuya. Eres muy tierno.

Tweek sonrío un poco nervioso, le gustaba la atención, no la atención que los demás alumnos y la gente le da, si no la atención que le daba Craig.

Tweek ya estaba a punto de abalanzarse a Craig hasta que dijo lo siguiente...

-Te quiero mucho, Stripes.

Finalizo Craig. De la nada un zapato se estampo en su cara.

-¡H-HIJO DE P-PUTA!

Grito Tweek enojado mientras Craig solo yacía en la cama mareado.

* * *

**KENNY!**

Esto es lo pero que le a pasado a Tweek.

Estar en una cita doble con Kenny y Butters.

Tweek tomaba su café mientras veía como Kenny coqueteaba con Craig, sabia que era de broma, pero le molestaba que Kenny hiciera eso con SU Craig.

Era una zorra, eso pensaba Tweek.

-¿P-Pasa algo Tweek?

Pregunto Butters por la actitud de su amigo.

-¡ACK! N-N-Nada, ¡Mucha presión!

Tweek comio rápidamente su hamburguesa con demasiada presión. Kenny abrazo a Craig mientras le decía quien sabe que cochinadas, Butters nada mas sonreía, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Kenny coqueteara con otros o otras, se le hacia gracioso, además... Butters era su favorito.

CLARO, Butters estaba tranquilo... pero no Tweek.

-¡GAH! ¡H-HAY UNOS GNOMOS ROBANDO LA COMIDA DEL PRESIDENTE!

Tweek apunto a un lugar en especifico, los tres voltearon y Tweek tomo esa oportunidad para tomar un cuchillo y dispararlo hacia la cabeza de Kenny.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en casa de Stan.**

Stan estaba viendo la tele tranquilamente hasta que...

-¡OH DIOS MIO, MATARON A KENNY!

Stan se tapo la boca asustado. Salió de la nada.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en casa de Kyle**

El estaba desayunando junto a su padre.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

Grito Kyle y se tapo la boca asustado. Salió de la nada, el miro a su papá que lo vio con asombro.

-¡Kyle Brovflosky, cuida tu lenguaje, hijo!

* * *

**Regresando al restaurante...**

Kenny cayo en la mesa muerto, Craig se aparto de el 2 paso de su asiento y Butters trataba de despertar a Kenny. Tweek se sentía mal por dejar solo a Butters sin su novio por 5 horas... pero mas le vale que Kenny piense solo 1 vez para entender que Craig era de Tweek.

-...¿A-Alguien quiere alitas de pollo? ¡GAH!

Pregunto Tweek ignorando a Kenny, Craig levanto su mano tomando una alita de pollo. Tweek sonrio.

* * *

**DAMIEN!**

... En esta casi no hay que explicar nada ya que Tweek le tiene pavor a Damien... Excepto cuando esta con Pip. Y en esta ocasión, Pip esta con el, así que no hay nada de que temer.

-Damien, porfavor deja a Craig en paz. Lo estas incomodando- Dijo Pip con tranquilidad al ver como Damien tocaba cada fracción del rostro de Craig y a este tenia ganas de asesinar al anti-cristo.

-No es cierto, lo esta disfrutando por dentro, lo se.

-¡Mejor vas a disfrutar la paliza que te daré, Thorn!

Grito Craig molesto.

_-¨No tanto como yo se la dare a ese maldito hijo de perra que esta tocando a MI NOVIO¨_

Pensó Tweek a sus adentros.

-¨_Vaya, vaya. El pequeño Tweek es mas celoso que su novio, quien lo imaginaria¨_

Penso Damien, Damien era el anti-cristo, podía leer las mentes eh incluso meterse en una conversación telepática con quien sea.

_-¨GAH! ¿¡QUIEN ESTA AHI!?¨_

_-¨Soy yo adicto a la cocaína, Damien¨_

_-¨¿¡DAMIEN!? ¿¡QUE HACES EN MI MENTE, SALTE, NO TE DI PERMISO DE LEER MI MENTE!¨_

_-¨Los celos matan Tweek.¨_

_-¨Pues tu lo estaras doble si no dejas de tocarlo!¨_

_-¨¿Como, así?_

Damien abrazo a Craig por los hombros y acerco su cara un poco mas a la de el. Craig lo veía con cara de WTF, Pip estaba helado en su lugar, y Tweek... bueno Tweek estaba cubierto en llamas con varias venas rodeándolos y con ganas de asesinar a Damien.

Pero como Tweek tenia mucho miedo de Damien, y al saber que si lo asesinaba le iba a ir pero ya que Damien es hijo de Satan.

Tweek pensó que podía usar contra Damein y su respuesta apareció como un milagro al ver a Pip no mover un musculo. Tweek se acerco a Pip y le susurro algo en su oído, Damien capto eso y vio como Pip solo sonreía dulcemente... pero todos sabemos que tiene ganas de aseinar a Damien detrás de esa sonrisa.

\- Damien, cariño. ¿Podemos hablar con calma un segundo?

Pip, aun son la sonrisa en su rsotro tomo a Damien de la oreja y se lo llevo a rastras hacia un lugar mágico :D...Nah mentira, se lo llevo a su casa XD.

Craig miro a Tweek sorprendido.

-¿Que fue lo que le dijiste?

Craig pregunto haciendo que Tweek se sobresaltara.

-¡GAH! N-Nada importante... Solo le dije que vi a Damien ir a un strip club junto con Kenny.

Craig se le quedo mirando realmente impactado, jamás creyó que su Tweek fuera tan malvado. Craig sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza al rubio cafeinomano.

-Avecés me sorprendes, Tweek.

-¿¡E-ESO QUE QUIERE DECIR!?

Craig sonrió cálidamente y siguió acariciando a Tweek. El rubio solo temblaba cada vez menos y su sonrojo aumentaba mas... Eso quería, que Craig le prestara atención solo a el... No le importaba ser egoísta a veces.

* * *

**KYLE!**

-Te lo digo, viejo. Grite ¨¡Oh dios mio, mataron a Kenny!¨ de la nada.

Narro Stan a su mejor amigo que estaban cerca de los casilleros.

-Me paso lo mismo. Grite ¨Hijos de puta¨ frente a mi papá en la cena.

-Oigan tortolos.

Kyle volteo algo molesto y se encontró con Craig con su mirada de ¨me-vale-un-carajo-todo¨

-¿Que quieres, Craig?

Pregunto Kyle algo molesto, no era que le desagradaba Craig, pero no le caia tan bien.

-Vine a devolverte el libro que me prestaste.

Craig le entrega un libro de física a Kyle y este lo toma.

-Ah, claro.

**Mientras tanto, mas alejado de ahí ...**

Tweek estaba viendo todo a unos metros de ahí, no, no estaba espiando... estaba escuchando y viendo a escondidas, que es muy diferente.

_-¨¿Q-QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? ¿QUE HACE ESE PELO DE BROCOLI ROJO CON MI CRAIG? ¡OH POR DIOS SANTO MARIA Y JESUS LE DIO UN LIBRO! ¡GAH! ¿¡PORQUE LE DA UN LIBRO!? ¡SI TANTO LO QUIERES PUES VIOLATELO! ¡AAAARGHHH!¨_

**Regresando con los tres**.

-De paso, quisiera preguntarte algo. ¿Estas libre el sábado?

**Con Tweek...**

_-¨¿¡AHORA UNA ¡GAH! CITA!? ¡YA LE DIO UN LIBRO, NO NECESITAS UNA CITA! ¡TE REGALO LOS PUTOS LIBROS QUE QUIERAS, PERO NO VAYAS A UNA CITA CON EL!¨_

**Con Craig, Stan y Kyle.**

-Emmm, si, estoy libre. ¿ Por?

-Vas a ir a mi casa el sábado.

-Wow, wow, wow. Espera,¿a hacer que exactamente?

Los detuvo Stan ya un poco incomodo y molesto por la situación.

**Con Tweek.**

_-¨SI! EL.. GAH! PRESUMIDO TIENE RAZON,¿¡A HACER QUE!? ¿¡EL AMOR!? AGRH! DEBI DE DARLE UN LIBRO ANTES CRAIG QUE KYLE!_

**Con los tres...**

**-**Calma tu vagina, solo ira a mi casa a ayudarme a estudiar.

-Siiiiii, claaaro, estudiar. Como si me lo creyera.

Kyle solto un suspiro de frustración, le gustaba la atención que le daba Stan pero... es muy sobreprotector y celoso que aveces le daban ganas de golpearlo.

**Con Tweek.**

_-¨¿¡Estudiar!? ¡ARGH! ¿¡ESTUDIAR QUE, EL CUERPO DE AMBOS!?_

**Con los tres**

Stan y Craig discutían. Craig decía que solo quería estudiar aun así sabia que solo iba a estar jugando con Stripes y durmiendo mientras Kyle le gritaba y estudiaba por el, mientras, Stan discutía sobre que Craig se iba a propasar con Kyle.

Mientras ambos pelinegros peleaban y muchos de los que estaban alrededor suyo apostaban, Kyle caminaba directo al salón de clases.

A penas y camino unos 10 pasos y Tweek ya lo estaba acorralando en los casilleros.

-¿¡Que mier...Tweek!?

-¡E-Escucha...¡GAH!... Si le haces a-algo a Craig yo...yo... emm...¡GAH! ¡DEMASIA PRESION! ¡NO PUDE PENSAR EN UNA AMENZASA! ¡ARGH!

Tweek sale corriendo de ahí dejando a un muy confundido Kyle.

* * *

**Y hasta ahí tengo.**

**Perdonden que es muy corto y no es tan gracioso, pero son las 11 de la mañana XD**

**PERO BUANO!**

**DEJENME REVIEWS PORFAVR, LO APRECIARA MUCHO, AMO LEERLOS!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE POBRE INTENTO DE FIC!**

**ADIOS CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR! (ELRubiusOMG referencia? Donde!?... con despedida... hmmm)**


End file.
